


The last photo of Oikawa

by Thatwayaj



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Love, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatwayaj/pseuds/Thatwayaj
Summary: "Will you catch me if I fall..?" "I'll be fine see you later!!" "I don't know why I believed you..." "You were never a good liar.."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	The last photo of Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this. It took me a month I'm @that.way.aj on instagram come cry with me

Pictures photographs capture the small things that you don't usually see. Or pictures capture memories. Pictures tell your story. You wanna hear mine?  
*Flash*  
IWA-CHAN!!! IWA-CHAN!! IWA-CHAN!!!!!!!!  
AHAHA!! YEAH TORUU!  
TAKE A PICTURE OF ME SO WE CAN KEEP THIS AS A MEMORY!!  
ONLY IF YOU TAKE ONE OF ME TO!  
OKAY!  
*Flash*  
You got my good side right!  
Every side of you is great!  
Aw Iwa-chan!!!  
*Flash*  
How did I look?  
As Manly as always!  
Thanks Toruu!  
*flash*  
Do you remember that Shittykawa we had so much fun that day.  
*flash*  
My first picture with Oikawa was our best picture. We were kids about 7 he was such a cry baby but that's what I loved about him.  
He's so sensitive but that's what makes him,him and I would never change him.  
The first picture.  
IWA-CHAN!! You look amazing in your photo!  
Of course I did, it was taken by an amazing person!  
You really think that Iwa-chan?  
I wouldn't be saying this is I didn't!  
IWA-CHAN!!  
No Toruu don't jump on me!!  
As Oikawa jumped on me we fell to the ground hugging. It was such a hot day so the concrete felt like lava to our cold skin.  
We were rolling on the concrete while hugging and every time Oikawa's skin touched the hot ground he would say how.  
I was never able to feel okay when he was in pain so instead of rolling and hugging he laid on top of me.  
As my skin felt like it melted to the concrete I felt good cause I was keeping oikawa safe from the hot ground.  
Oikawa you're like my princess!  
But Iwa-chan I'm not a girl?  
Then you're my prince!  
Well if I'm your prince that makes you my knight! I command you to protect me from the ground.  
Yes sir!  
Now Knight Iwa-chan brings me home!  
How am I supposed to do that if we are on the ground and you want me to protect you from it?  
Carry me on your back knight Iwa-chan!  
Yes sir!  
As I got up from the ground Oikawa got on my back and we ran to his house which wasn't too far from where we were playing.  
I ran there with Oikawa on my back. Could this get any better than this!  
Happy birthday Toruu! Haha remember the first picture we took on your birthday!  
*Flash*  
Oikawa's POV  
Mommy where's Iwa-chan?  
Toruu sweetie he's coming soon okay!  
Okay mommy!  
~30 minutes pass~  
~an hour passes~  
~four hours pass~  
~5:42 p.m.~  
Mom.. I don't think Iwa-chans coming..  
Trust me Toruu I know he will!  
I'm gonna go to my room..  
Iwa-chan's POV  
Yeah mom I know I'm late but look at this!  
As I showed my mom a giant loaf of milk bread wrapped in plastic she said it was great but told me we needed to go because we are 4 hours late.  
Great, now Oikawa will hate me because I was 4 hours late. But it's for his 10th birthday and he loves milk bread.. SO HE'LL LOVE ME EVEN MORE!!  
Me and my mom soon got to oikawa's house and went inside where his mom said he was upstairs.  
Once I got up there I went into his room and he was crying.  
Oikawa?  
What do you want.?  
The coldness in his voice was enough to send shivers down my spine. He was always so bright. He lights up the dark parts of my day.  
As I took the giant loaf of milk bread into his room he didn't even face me.  
Oikawa turns around!  
No.  
Oikawa pleasseeeeee!!!  
No..  
Oikawa was being complicated. I turned him around and he looked at me standing beside the milk bread in aw.  
I had a smug smile and said  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY OIKAWA!"  
"IWA-CHAN!!!"  
He was so happy he came up and hugged me.  
He might have been complicated Oikawa but it's his birthday I wouldn't wish for anything more or any less.  
Oi oikawa let's take a picture.  
Okay Iwa-chan!  
As we went in front of the giant milk bread we posed and said cheese.  
*Flash*  
Remember that Shittykawa. We had the best time that night. It was a great picture of us.  
You really did look good.  
You might have been complicated but that's what I love about you.  
*flash*  
IWA-CHAN!! YOUR SO HARD HEADED BUT I LOVE THAT ABOUT YOU!!  
I love nothing about you.  
MEAN IWA-CHAN!!!  
Ha. I'm just kidding I'm just kidding.  
*Flash*  
Yeah I am kidding crappy kawa. I love everything about you.  
You might be complicated but I love that about you.

Remember our first day of 6th grade Oikawa?  
Yeah!  
*flash*  
Hey, Oikawa are you ready for our first day of 6th grade!  
Yeah definitely!  
so before we go let's take a picture to remember this day!  
Okay, Oikawa.  
*flash*  
As we walked into the classroom the cold air from the air conditioning hit our faces. It was the end of the summer which is when it gets the hottest in Tokyo. As I looked around I saw many kids.  
I held oikawa's hand as we went in and I saw he got so anxious to the point where he was squeezing my hand. He was squeezing it so hard to the point where I thought I would lose the blood circulation in my left hand.  
As we looked around I knew all eyes were on us but I didn't know Oikawa needed to know I was here for him. The teacher introduced us together and we got to sit next to each other.  
We met some really cool people that day like Kageyama Tobio, Kindiachi, Kunumi, Makki, Matsukawa, it was all so cool and so were they. Oikawa got a little jealous the more I talked to Tobio. He seemed kinda upset by the way I talked and paid attention to him.  
After all Oikawa was never really used to this cause we usually always just talk to each other. As the day went by Oikawa got hit on alot and it was just the first day of school. He was so popular with the girls. Like what.the.actual.hell. the amount of times a girl came up and said,  
"Um OiKaWa-SaN wIlL yOu gO oUt wItH mE.."  
was ridiculous.  
How can you know you love someone and want to go out and date them after 1 day. That's like me walking to some random hoe before class and saying,  
"wIlL yOu MaRrY mE.."  
It just doesn't make sense and also ew. marriage.  
The bell rung that dreaded bell told us it was time for lunch so me and Oikawa decided to eat lunch on the roof  
As we got up there we saw Makki and Mattsun. We talked to them for a while and that was pretty fun. They told us how they met and that was super funny.  
Makii- So Mattsun and I met on a roller coaster so as we were getting on he started talking to me and I thought who the hell is this fine ass raven haired goddess. so after the ride we laughed at the way we both screamed and how mattsun pucked after the ride. We exchanged numbers, started calling each other and talking found out we go to the same school and here we are now.  
Mattsun- Yeah I think we met the weirdest way possible.

Yep, that's Makki and Mattsun for you. they're also very sexual and I mean like very sexual. They make jokes and compliment eachother like that and oh my god. if Stupidkawa did that to me I would throw whatever I could find at him.  
Oikawa and I really enjoyed they're company but soon enough the ratchet bell that sent us to lunch sent us straight back to class. I didn't know whether to say this day was getting better or worse it seemed to get better though. Oikawa was with me all day and wouldn't shut up but honestly that's what kept me sane.  
Him talking about his day how cool everything was kept me going. If only he knew he was the reason I woke up in the morning. I don't wake up cause my mom tells me to. I wake up because I know that I'll get to see oikawa as soon as I get out my door.  
It's convenient because he lives right next to me. Even if we can't hang out we talk through our windows there close enough to see, speak and hug each other. We have pretty big windows so it's not like we struggle to hug and give things to each other.  
Oikawa has always been there for me and I will always be here for him because he's my best friend. I will protect him, he's like the prince and I'm his knight. Actually no he's more like the demon prince while I'm the knight.  
I guess what they say is true opposites attract.  
*flash*  
opposites really do attract trashykawa.  
Hey Trash! Remember that time I fought for you haha.  
Yeah!  
*flash*  
Normal days are what I hate. Normal life normal friends. Normal family normal Oikawa.  
What even is a "Normal Oikawa"  
Well I'll tell you.  
Today was an average day anyday with oikawa isn't normal but this day was average.  
I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, kissed my mom on the cheek and said goodbye.  
I put my shoes on and got my jacket on. The breeze wasn't too strong but it was a light jacket. That wouldn't kill me.  
As I looked to my left neighbor I saw the brown hair of my best friend oikawa but instead of running out like he usually does he just stood there for a minute.  
As I watched through his window. Then he walked outside.  
He looked at me with a frown, a frown like no other. I've never seen this kind of thing. Especially for Oikawa I mean this is Oikawa.  
The happy kid. The annoying kid. The pretty kid.  
What's wrong with my Oikawa.  
Oikawa?  
Yeah..  
What's wrong?  
Nothing.  
There's something wrong.  
It's nothing to forget.  
It's something and I know it.  
I dont wanna talk about it.  
Please tell me.  
Iwa-chan I said no.  
Oikawa.  
Iwa-chan stop.  
Toruu.  
At that moment Oikawa stopped and looked at Iwaizumi. They've never called each other by their first name ever.  
What made today so special that Iwa-chan had to resort to using Oikawas given name?  
Toruu. I-I need you to tell me so I can help you. I need to help you.  
Iwa-chan please.  
No Toruu please I hate seeing you like this your my bestfriend and I want to help you please tell me what I can do.  
I just.. its.. I dont think I'm worthy of the volleyball award. I get it tomorrow but what if I'm not good enough. What if I don't live up to my name.  
You have all these things. But you're getting that award because you're doing great now. You might not be great tomorrow, next week, next year, but you're great now.  
Thanks Iwa-chan!!  
In little to no time he was smiling that was the comforting smile that I needed.  
The reassurance that everything will be okay.  
Picture?  
Definitely!  
*Flash*  
IWAIZUMI HAJIME AND OIKAWA TORUU YOU ARE 2 HOURS LATE FOR SCHOOL WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN!!  
Yep to sum it all up we were 2 hours late for school the heart felt talk made us hella late. But it was worth it.  
To see Taurus smile as we walked into the principal's office to probably get detention, well that smile is the smile that keeps me going.  
*Flash*  
Hey Crappy Kawa, remember your first volleyball award.  
*flash*  
IWA-CHAN!!! 10 MORE MINUTES UNTIL THE CEREMONY!!!  
I have never seen Oikawa so excited in his life. My god.  
He was screaming running around in the hallway preparing for that award to be handed to him.  
Think how popular I'll be. A handsome volleyball player gets the award that he deserves!  
Or Weird ugly over excited volleyball player gets an award taken away from him.  
I would like to see the second one happen.  
MEAN IWA-CHAN!!  
Makki: Yeah Iwaizumi come one be nice to the boy.  
Mattsun: Makki shut up.  
Makki: no you pinhead.  
Mattsun: I wouldn't say that for a person who looks like fucking Jeffery Stars younger brother.  
I swear to fucking god makki Mattsun shut the fuck up before I punch you.  
Makki: choke me instead.  
Fuck no.  
Mattsun: choke me to.  
Fuck no.  
Choke me.  
Oikawa I'll choke you for free you don't have to ask me twice.  
MEAN IWA-CHAN!!!  
Oikawa Toruu come to the stage to receive your best volleyball player award.  
Here I go, wish me luck!!!!  
Oikawa looked at me and waited. He frowned thinking I wouldn't wish him good luck. Dumbass.  
Oikawa's thoughts: He's really not gonna wish me luck. Okay..  
As I ran to Oikawa he turned around just in time so I could hug him. He jumped up as I hugged him and I caught him.  
Aw Iwa-chan cares!  
Yeah yeah now go out and get your award.  
Okay!  
Good luck or whatever..  
Oikawa ran out with the biggest smile I thought it was because the idiot was receiving an award.  
Turns out I was the reason for his huge smile. That was the best day of my life. He was so happy and so was I.  
Iwaizumi Hajime could you please come onto the stage.  
Wait why am I being called up. I didn't do anything  
I looked around before I went onto the stage. Makki and Mattsun were nowhere to be found; they were probably making out in the bathrooms or in the hallway.  
I nervously went onto the stage but I didn't wanna show that I was nervous so I walked out with confidence.  
Yahoo~ Hey Iwa-chan!  
Why? Am. I. Here.  
You'll see!!  
My head started spinning like crazy. My stomach had so many butterflies. I was so nervous to the point where my hands were shaking I was so sweaty.  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa are here by presenting the best volleyball player award.  
Wait what!??!?!  
You know I thought we could share the award because you've helped me so much to get to the point where I am now.  
Thank you Iwa-chan!  
Oh my god Toruu oikawa is something I swear sometimes I just want to hug him for hours and hours at a time.  
One day I'll hug him for hours at a time and it won't be weird. It'll be okay.  
It will be more than okay.  
Smile for the camera!  
*flash*  
When I'm with you everything is okay.

Everything I do is for you. Do you know about Tooru?  
*flash*  
9:32 To Run is overworking himself. He's so overwhelmed.  
The cold sweat dripped from his face onto the floor he was so tired and despite the coach telling him to go home hours ago he stayed practicing in the gym.  
Oikawa Locked up tonight so he could say until 5 a.m if he wanted to.  
Makki and Mattsun just left and a little black haired boy came up to him.  
Kageyama Tobio. Oikawa hated it when I praised the blue eyed setter for his amazing work.  
He would get jealous and turn his head and wouldn't face me for 30 minutes.  
Oikawa can you teach me how to set?  
I saw Kageyama ask.  
Oikawa was so overworked and overwhelmed and mad. He was about to hit Kageyama for such a question.  
OIKAWA DON'T YOU DARE!  
I-Iwa-chan  
Oikawa what were you doing.  
I-I was  
Save it. You were going to hit tobio! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU. DUMBASS!  
Tobio you can leave dont worry.  
Okay..  
YOU IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE SCARRED HIM FOR LIFE.  
I WASN'T TRYING TO!  
JUST STOP FUCKING WORKING!  
YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING DAY!  
BECAUSE I NEED TO BE THE BEST I DONT HAVE MY LIFE PLANNED OUT I DONT HAVE IT ALL FIGURED OUT!  
WELL NEITHER DO I! I NEVER HAVE BECAUSE I KNOW WE WILL DO EVERYTHING TOGETHER!  
I'M RISKING IT ALL!  
WELL I'M RISKING IT ALL TO!  
I HAVE TO DO THIS ALONE AND WIN ALONE!  
NO YOU DON'T!  
I'M RISKING MY HEALTH FOR THIS!  
AND I'M RISKING EVERYTHING FOR YOU! I RISK IT ALL FOR YOU AND ONLY YOU! IF YOU WANTED HELP I WOULD HAVE SAID YES! INSTEAD YOU SHUT ME OUT AND DO EVERYTHING YOURSELF! THE REASON I'M STILL HERE IS BECAUSE I KNOW THAT WHATEVER WE DO WE WILL DO TOGETHER!  
IWA-CHAN YOU DON'T GET IT!  
TORUU OIKAWA TRUST ME I DO I'VE KNOWN YOU MY WHOLE LIFE!  
Oikawa started to cry. Overworked, overwhelmed, unsatisfied.  
I embraced him into a warm hug as he cried on my shoulder. His cold tears and sweat (mostly tears) drenched my shirt.  
I couldn't care less Oikawa was all that I could and would care about. Let's go home Oikawa.  
Alright Iwa-chan. alright...  
Oikawa didn't want to walk. I carried him on my back like we did as kids. I brought him into his house and put him on the couch.  
You can stay the night if you want..  
But your mom will be home soon and tomorrow is a school day.  
My mom won't be home for 2 days so you can stay.  
Okay I'll call my mom and tell her.  
As I called my mom she said okay and to be home by the morning.  
*Flash*  
What was that?  
A picture!  
*flash*  
Right. Our favorite picture's. My favorite pictures.

The night of the "accident" was 1 of our great sleepovers.  
*Flash*  
Hey shittykawa are you going to change out of your school clothes?  
Yeah are you?  
Yes, can I shower?  
Sure but let me go first.  
Alright.  
As Crappykawa went to take a shower I started looking around. I looked at all the pictures hung up in Oikawa's room. There wasn't a picture without me.  
There were 2 pictures that stood out. Oikawa's award picture with me and me carrying oikawa on my back.  
The best memories.  
He shared an award that he earned with me and I carried him when he wanted me to. I still do and always will.  
Even though I'm stronger than him he's more talented than me. He's taller than me. He thinks he's superior for that but I always prove him wrong! Ha. That's my shittykawa.  
Oikawa walked out with a towel. Shit.  
Hey Iwa-chan you borrow my clothes after you shower!  
Alright.  
I walked into the bathroom trying to hide my blush and undressed.  
I walked into the steaming shower as steam covered the glass door to the shower. The hot water hit my face and ran down my body touching my feet.  
The room became hot with steam as I washed myself. I stood in the shower just thinking. I was really in my bestfriends house showering using his clothes and sleeping in the same bed as him. Alright.  
I started singing as I usually do in the shower because oikawa said he was going to cook dinner.  
I've got this shake in my legs shaking the thoughts from my head but who put these waves in the door? I crack and out I pour  
I'm Mr. Loverman  
And I miss my lover, man  
I'm Mr. Loverman  
Oh and I miss my lover man.  
Little did I know Oikawa was singing with me, our voices synchronizing as I continued to sing oblivious to the voice just outside of the door.  
I walked out of the shower with my towel around my waist as I saw Oikawa.  
What do you want Shittykawa?  
Nothing. Mr.Loverman.  
Y-you heard that..  
Yeah!  
Iwa-chan you can sing!  
Yeah I guess.  
One of my Iwa-chan's many talents.  
Yeah yeah. Now give me your clothes and get out.  
Oikawa gave me his clothes and left. I closed the door and put the clothes on. They smell just like him.  
They smelled good. I liked them. They were a bit oversized but that was okay.  
I walked out and oikawa turned red.  
What are you looking at?  
Iwa-chan you look so cute!  
Shut up trash.  
Mean Iwa-chan.  
Wanna sit on the roof?  
Sure.  
Let's go!!  
As we got on the roof oikawa started dancing. Like ballroom dancing. It was weird.  
Come dance on the roof with me!  
No.  
Please!!  
Fine.  
Oikawa got his phone and put on Ed Sheeran- Photograph  
We started dancing on the roof swaying to the music of the song as the cold fall breeze hit us.  
"So you can keep me. Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans."  
You know Iwa-chan this is my favorite song and this is what I'm going to play at my wedding.  
With who? Your girlfriend?  
Meanie Iwa-chan! But not with someone I know who's the one.  
So who's the ideal person for the Oikawa Tooru?  
Oh well she or he has to be almost exactly like you.  
Wowie why don't you just marry me then.  
Iwa-chan doesn't like me like that!  
Yeah yeah.  
But out of everyone you can have why would you want someone like me.  
Well Iwa-chan. You're not just a childhood friend, you're my best friend. You're like family.  
Well that's true but really why me?  
Well Iwa-chan can make me feel better no matter what's happening! Even if it kills you on the inside you find a way to help me!  
Well I guess or whatever.  
"We keep this love in a photograph"  
Hey Iwa-chan let's take a picture.  
Alright trashykawa.  
*Flash*

Hey shittykawa remember your knee injury..? You idiot.  
*Flash*  
Oikawa and his monster serve are going for the win...and-  
OH MY GOD OIKAWA TOORU HAS JUST INJURED HIS KNEE! HIS KNEECAP SLAMMING INTO THE BENCH WHILE TRYING TO RECEIVE THE BALL WHAT AN UNFORTUNATE EVENT AND HIS TEAMMATE NUMBER 4 THE ACE IWAIZUMI HAJIME HAS RUSH TO HIS RESCUE!  
Oikawa! Oikawa!  
I-Iwa-chan it hurts so much!  
Shh I know they called an ambulance you'll be okay! I promise!  
You know Iwa-chan I love when you get like this you take care of me and you're nice to me.  
Trash you have 5 minutes before I regret coming over me.  
We waited 10 minutes while that damn ambulance took it's fucking time. Toruu is dying here and it's taking its sweet fucking time.  
I saw Oikawa's face. He was in so much pain his eyes were puffy from crying and he had his head on my shoulder while he cried.  
Hey Oikawa lift up your knee.  
W-why..?  
Just do it.  
He lifted his leg onto the bench and I put my lips on his knee and gave a small peck to it.  
Iwa-chan what the hell was that.  
A kiss to make your knee feel better or whatever.  
Aw Iwa-chan that's so cute!!  
Oikawa placed a kiss on my cheek and I turned red.  
That was a thank you for making my knee feel better!  
Tch.. whatever..  
The ambulance arrived and they asked if I was family cause only family could come so I said yes.  
As we rode in the ambulance they checked Oikawa's knee luckily he just fractured it and didn't break it.  
Iwa-chan will you take care of me!!?  
Of course shittykawa that's why I'm here. I'll always be by your side.  
Okay Iwa-chan.  
Hours passed as me and Oikawa waited for his release date.  
Tomorrow.  
WHAT-  
WHAT-  
That was quick-  
I ran to oikawa and hugged him.  
But make sure he gets lots of rest okay we don't want that knee getting any worse he-  
*flash*  
Oikawa you interrupted the doctor for that picture.  
It doesn't matter!  
You can't play for 2 weeks.  
WHAT-  
What do you mean I can't play? I have to. There's no way I can't play. What do you expect me to do in the time I can play rest? There's no way I can do that. That means I can practice either and then I might lose the talent that took so long to build...-  
Oikawa shut up  
Mean Iwa-chan!!  
Oikawa I'm here.  
I know you are.  
I'll stay here. I'll take care of you. Don't worry.  
Okay Iwa-chan!  
*flash*

You used to text me everyday shittykawa what happened.?  
*Flash*  
Oikawa texts me everyday. I love it and I love him and I love when he texts me but one time he just stopped.  
♡Shittykawa♡

Iwa-chan  
Yahoo~  
Hello shittykawa  
Meanie Iwa-chan!  
Yeah yeah whatever what do you want?  
Can I come over?  
The doors unlocked.  
I keep him company when his mom's away which is most of the time since she only comes back for holidays.  
She's overseas telling oikawa that she's maintaining and helping marine life.  
Oikawa walked three the door and jumped onto me and hugged me.  
It's only been a few hours, what's wrong?  
I just.. missed you!  
We stayed in that hug position for a while and just hugged Oikawa and soon fell asleep.  
What. The. Fuck. Shittykawa you come to my house to hug me then fall asleep. What the shit.  
Yeah just sleep on me.  
I knew he could hear me but I actually really enjoyed this.  
He had super stressed about nationals recently and he had been working so hard so he deserved this. I stroked his hair as he slept on me.  
I have to protect Oikawa. If my dad were here he would be proud.  
Oikawa works so hard and so many people have tried to work with him to become an unstoppable duo and they were great people. Yet oikawa chose me.  
Right now I'm the one thing in life that hasn't left Oikawa  
But while I control my life I'll help oikawa with his.  
Hours later Oikawa woke up and left and I was sleeping so I didn't notice. When I woke up I knew he was gone.  
I felt like there was something wrong. More like I knew something was wrong. I don't know why I didn't ask him, maybe I just didn't care or didn't notice.  
A few days I hadn't heard from Oikawa since the day he came over to my house. He wasn't answering my text then I knew something was definitely wrong.  
I started running to his house.  
As I got to his house I opened the door with my spare key and I walked in.  
The house was cold and quiet. Dead silent. I looked around and no one was there and then I went into Oikawas room.  
I found him lying on the floor crying.  
Oikawa..?  
Iwaizumi...  
Chills went down my spine; he has never called me that.  
Oikawa what's wrong what happened?  
My.. My mom died overseas..  
Oikawa I am so sorry.  
I embraced him.  
Don't worry I'm here and I won't leave you.  
THATS EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE!  
I DO HAVE SOMETHING TO LOSE! I COULD LOSE YOU! I WOULDN'T BE HERE IF I DIDN'T CARE!  
Oikawa just cried, he just cried into my chest. As I comforted him.  
*flash*

Hey Oikawa, remember when we went to college together?  
*Flash*  
Years went by and pictures came and left but the first picture we took together as kids still hangs on both of our walls.  
Oikawa got better and so did I. We were the dynamic duo that most people were scared of.  
The day we lost to Karasuno was the worst day of our lives.  
Makki,Mattsun, Me, and Oikawa were all third years which meant we didn't have another chance at going to nationals.  
After the game he came over to my house and cried. For hours and hours at a time just crying.  
So did I. I blamed myself for everything that happened if I had just tried harder we could have won and there was something I could have done. I knew it was my fault and made sure oikawa knew it wasn't his.  
God. Hes stupid.  
Days of comfort and Oikawa were okay. We both knew we needed each other so we decided to go to the same college together.  
IWA-CHAN~♡  
Oh my god what now shittykawa.  
WE GOT ACCEPTED!!!  
HOLY SHIT WE GOT ACCEPTED!!!  
AGGASYS WIKI  
AGGASYSYEWIIE  
WE ARE GOING TO COLLEGE TOGETHER!!  
We couldn't believe it. We were going to college together.  
That night we decided to celebrate and go to a very special restaurant. It was great. Oikawa also looked great. Not that I cared or whatever just saying.  
After that we went to my house and talked about college.  
Yahoo~ ♡ Iwa-chan I can't afford to be on campus.  
What?!?!  
Yeah but I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me?  
Like in an apartment?  
Yes!  
Well I can't say no to you.  
Fine.  
YAY  
We fist bumped as we started looking for apartments. It can be pretty hard to find one in tokyo that suits you and your living partner exactly.  
Not for us.  
We found one near campus for 500 yen a month so we would be able to pay that.  
We were so happy.  
We started to pack our stuff and go to the apartment I was driving until I stopped.  
Oikawa screamed  
PUPPY SHOP!!  
what??  
CAN WE GO SEE IT PLEASE IWA-CHAN!!!!  
Fine.  
We went inside and saw all the dogs and I instantly fell in love. I don't know why but I did.  
A rottweiler he was tough but so small and I knew when he grew up he would be so big.  
Oikawa.  
What?  
I want that one.  
Aw Iwa-chan wants a dog!  
Yes right now!  
We walked back into the car with a dog that I named Godzilla.  
Then we arrived at the apartment.  
A beautiful big apartment.  
We started putting our stuff away and then we stopped.  
We looked at each other and then hugged.  
You know Oikawa is my favorite person in the world.  
You're my favorite human in the world.  
Tch sometimes you say the dumbest things.  
HEY!! I tried!!  
Yeah yeah whatever flattykawa.  
After a little more of getting used to the apartment we realised something was wrong.  
Iwa~chan!  
Yeah babe-  
What did you say?  
I-I mean yeah  
Where's the furniture?  
Oh it should be here on..  
MONDAY??!??!?!  
That's a fucking week from now what the hell!  
Don't worry Iwa~chan we have a bed, a couch and a fridge they are temporary until the stuff gets here!  
Okay you can sleep on the bed. I'll take the couch.  
No you can take the bed if I do then you'll stay up all night watching volleyball.  
Oh Iwa~chan you know me so well!  
I know.  
Then we both thought  
Share the bed..?  
Yes!  
Sure.  
It's like a sleepover!  
Yeah sure a "sleepover"  
*flash*  
I love you oikawa.  
Remember the first day of living in OUR apartment.  
*flash*  
IWA-CHAN!! GET ONTO THE BALCONY LOOK AT THE CITY IT'S LIKE WE CAN SEE THE WHOLE WORLD FROM HERE!  
Yep, it's really cool.  
As we looked down we could see the city lighting itself up. It was so beautiful.  
Hey Iwa-chan you'll be with me forever right?  
Of course dumbass.  
I'll never be sure of that. Would you catch me if I should fall?  
Yes. I will catch you.  
But what if you can't?  
Then I'll fall with you.  
But you don't know how far we could fall?  
It's all an adventure with you. So I don't care.  
AWW IWA-CHAN!!  
Shittykawa ruins the moment again.  
Rude Iwa-chan!  
I'll risk it all to be with you!  
Wow shittykawa finally said something that wasn't shit.  
Rude!  
Lets go inside.  
Okay!  
As we went inside we went to the soon to be oikawa's room and sat there and watched a movie on the bed with a laptop.  
"Jean you're so full of yourself"  
"Carol you look like a horse"  
"Ugh no one likes an arrogant narcissist"  
Iwa-chan do you think I'm a narcissist?  
It doesn't make you a narcissist to love yourself. So who cares.  
He laid his head on my shoulder as we watched the movie so I put my hand in his hair and stroked it.  
He seemed to like that I don't know why but he did and he looked cute so I didn't mind.  
It's so dark outside tonight. I then looked at my phone 12:09 a.m. well fuck. I decided to finish the movie with oikawa on my shoulder making sure he didn't wake up.  
Once the movie was over I put him down onto the bed as gently as I could and put away everything and closed the light.  
As I got into the bed I didn't feel uncomfortable nor mind that I was sleeping in the same bed as my childhood friend. It was just normal so I didn't really care.  
His feet would touch mine occasionally and then at some point he hugged me and wouldn't let go. Like I was some teddy bear. But I didn't mind. I liked the warmth he gave me.  
It made me feel safe. Even though I protect and always will protect oikawa it felt like he was protecting me tonight.  
Soon enough I had my head buried into his chest hugging him.  
The morning came too soon because when it did I saw oikawa one hand hugging me the other hand holding his phone and then i saw myself hugging oikawa buried in his chest while he smiled.  
I moved back a little and looked at him.  
It didn't mean anything.  
Aw! Iwa-chan don't be embarrassed that you were hugging me in your sleep. I know I'm so soft like a teddy bear!  
Actually you hugged me first and everything else happened while I was sleeping.  
Either way!! You were hugging me!!  
Shut up.  
Oh you're so embarrassed you must wanna kiss me so bad!  
So?  
WHAT-  
What-  
You wanna kiss me?  
Tch- NO!  
Aw Iwa-chans getting red!  
Shut up shittykawa.  
Whatever you say Iwa-chan!  
As I got up Oikawa stayed in bed I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I got out and went to the kitchen.  
As I got in I decided to make breakfast for Oikawa and I. I started making scrambled eggs then he walked into the kitchen.  
Shittykawa I'm making scrambled eggs for the both of us.  
He then came up behind me and hugged me.  
What is this?  
I'm tired!  
Then go back to bed and sleep.  
Let me lay on you!  
Whatever.  
Yay!  
As I was making the eggs and oikawa was laying on me he trailed his hands to my waist and held my waist.  
For such a strong guy you have a small waist.  
What's that supposed to mean?  
You have a cute waist!  
Oi shut up.  
Aw Iwa-chans embarrassed!!  
Shut up.  
I finished making breakfast but oikawa wouldn't let go.  
Oikawa let me go.  
No!!  
So I had to push him off me then I went back to the bedroom since there were no other pieces of furniture. He came with me and also ate.  
We then got our clothes and got ready because we had the moving truck coming today with our furniture. We didn't start college till next week so it was perfect for us.  
Hours later of laying,sitting,hanging upside down, in the same bed the moving truck finally came. They then took our stuff and moved it inside.  
We were so happy with all of our stuff. I don't know how Godzilla slept through the whole move as he and his dog bed were in Oikawa's room, soon to be our room.  
Once the moving people left me and oikawa were arranged where they put our stuff because it was just out of place. Then I moved my stuff into the room.  
We both had our sides. The left was oikawas and the right was mine. Oikawa hung fairy lights pictures and had some volleyball stuff with him. We had beautiful sides. But we didn't have anything in between us. It was just us.  
Night came faster than we thought we spent the whole day doing our apartment. It looked pretty amazing. 

Hey oikawa what do you want for dinner?  
Anything!  
Soba?  
No.  
Sushi?  
No.  
Milk bread?  
YES!  
Shittykawa we need actual dinner.  
Fine sushi.  
Okay thank you.  
I hugged him as he asked me why I was thanking him.  
Well I was kinda scared that you would stop talking to me because of college and all..  
IWA-CHAN I COULD NEVER!  
oh really?  
I can't live without you!  
Wow.  
At least I know how you feel! Haha!

The sushi soon came to our apartment and we ate. We decided that after dinner we would watch a movie on the couch. It was obviously godzilla.  
Oikawa fell asleep halfway through the movie. Again. But I didn't mind that he was cute when he was sleeping.  
As soon as the movie ended I carried him to our room. I might be shorter than him but I'm stronger than him in physical strength.  
I put him in his bed as I went to mine.  
Goodnight oikawa.  
Goodnight Iwa-chan~♡  
You were awake!?!?!?!  
Yep! I just wanted you to carry me!  
Ugh whatever.  
I closed my eyes.  
Some people want a life that is simple. Some people won't fly over the sea because it's safer on land.  
But not Oikawa, he risked everything for this life that we have right now.  
This is a world we can call our own.  
*flash*

  
"Never sure will you catch me if I should fall?" Is what you said. I'm sorry I couldn't catch you.  
*flash*  
It's been 3 years, school ending and me and oikawa are known as the monster duo of the school.  
College is hard.  
I can tell that it's taking a toll on oikawa.  
It was a normal night and we just had dinner like usual. We got ready for bed then I closed the lights and said goodnight but Oikawa had other plans.  
For the last few nights he had been staying up watching a lot of volleyball games.  
Hours into sleeping I was woken up to the faint sound of crying.  
So I got up to see oikawa crying.  
It feels like nothing's easy in college.  
It'll never be easy.  
W-what?  
It's alright let it out come over here and talk to me.  
Oikawa's fairy lights went all around the room so I turned them on as he sat on my bed.  
I hugged him and said,  
Hey what's wrong?  
I-I it's a lot of stress!  
That's okay, talk to me.  
It's just like the whole world against me. College is so hard work and the amount of effort I have to put into it just to give where I want to.  
Being a volleyball player doesn't make it any better. How do you do it Iwa-chan?  
I don't I just try my best and hope for the best. I don't really need to worry that much because I have you around.  
He looked up at me like I was his everything. I returned his gaze to let him know I feel the same.  
What if we end up separating cause the end of college is just in 1 week.  
As long as we still sleep under the same night sky I'll always be with you and you'll always be with me.  
I love you Iwaizumi Hajime.  
I kissed him on the forehead as we went to sleep.  
Oikawa is my love. He is my life. He's my world.  
I will and can tell you that.

After that a week passed like it was nothing Oikawa and I barely spoke as we had exams we both finished and realised we passed.  
As we were graduating we looked at eachother and hugged knowing we made it out of this brutal cruel world together.  
We can live our lives..  
That's what I thought...

Iwa-chan!

Yes Oikawa?

So you know how I have been applying to volleyball positions threw out the world!

Wait what!?! you didn't tell me that??

Oh. Sorry but now you know! I GOT ACCEPTED INTO ARGENTINAS REGION!!!

Wait what!?!?!?!?!?!? We never talked about this you never talked to ME about it??!?

Iwa-chan.. this is a big opportunity for me..

I don't know what Oi- Toruu was thinking he said he would stay in this region we are supposed to be together forever inseparable.. why.. I know that I can't hold him back so I have to let him go.

But we will keep in touch.. somehow..

Yeah it always works out some how!

THATS GREAT TORUU IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! 

Wait- REALLY?!?!?!?

YEAH!

When do you leave next week next month? 

Actually I leave tomorrow..?

we'll make it work somehow!

I know us!

Yeah!

Oikawa packed his suitcase last night and then I realized this is the last time I will be sleeping in the same bed as him the last time I wake up with him the last time I do anything for god knows how long..

But hes happy so who cares.

The next day I drove Oikawa to the air port and I felt horrible like something was leaving me.

we went into the airport and we were almost at his flight area when I broke down crying I hate that I did it in front of so many people. It was embarrassing but the love of my life my love my world my reason to live was leaving me.

As we both got up we said are goodbyes but not before Oikawa slapped my back and threw his jersey as me.

You know just in case you miss me Iwa-chan!

AS IF TORUU!

Oh! then I guess I'll see you later Hajime.

I guess so.

As I was leaving the airport I couldn't help but smile. I'll see him again. One day I'll see him again.

We are here to report flight 2806 has crashed into a field plane set on fire and we are being told there are no survivors.

Hey Hajime you don't look like yourself are you feeling okay?

Just a little tired Toruu.

Hey! Don't forget to take your pills! 

I don't want to.

Hajime you have to!!

But if I do.. you'll go away.

No I won't!! I'll be fine!

That's what you said before your flight..

I don't know why I believed you.

you were never a good liar.

I love you Toruu Oikawa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey um.. how are you? Are you okay? I hope so!


End file.
